Shattered Kingdoms
by Black Tornado
Summary: What if a decision from another timeline comes to their time to destroy them all, but at the same time they find themselves been offered help by allies that come to help them defear this new enemy while they're embroiled in the Relic investigation?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors not:** this is my first fic on Magical Girl Nanoha Lyrical, but that don't mean I want people to give criticism about it, so if you don't like how I started this off please say so.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters from Magical Girl Nanoha Lyrical series.

_Telepathic conversation_

**Shattered Blade**

At section six the forwards are been trained on the holographic, island which is connected by a bridge that links it to the base of section six.

A young woman with long brown hair monitor the four recruits, they carried out the exercises she set them, she wore her white training uniform which is both formal as a military clothes but it offers some mobility for combat as well.

She brush a strand of her long brown hair aside, "they've been working pretty hard for the last week," she reminds herself, only a week has passed since the four recruits have joined section six, they've been training day in and out to her rigours training plans, this gave some excellent results making her proud of their progress.

Walking up behind the woman is a short girl with orange hair tied into two pig tails, she would have been mistaken to be nine or eight years old, she wears a pair of military issued trousers that contains numerous pockets and a simple black shirt.

She held a metallic sledge hammer in one hand as she advance on the woman as she focus her attention on the results, "Nanoha," the small girls calls up, the older woman glances to her, "oh Vita-chan," she greets.

The smaller one sighs, "Fate said she'll be down here in about half an hour to observe the forwards," she informs her superior, the older woman nods with a smile, "thanks," Vita stood beside her and gaze up to the holographic screens which show the forwards training hard.

Another screen appears beside the taller woman, it showed the face of a woman about her age with blond hair and red eyes, "Nanoha," the woman on the screen spoke softly, the brunette set her attention to the screen of the blond hair woman, "what is it Fate?"

While they talked Vita watch the recruits, currently she's focus on the screen that showed a young girl with short purple hair of fifteen, she wore a pair of combat trousers and white shirt, skating towards the drones that have been setup as their opponent.

The girl brought back her left hand, it's encased in a glove with two rings which began to rotate causing a low screeching noise and left a trail of smoke as she skates towards the drone before smashing the glove into the drone.

Vita focuses on another screen showing another girl similar to the first one, her orange hair is tied into two pony tails by some white ribbons, she wore the same combat trousers and shirt as the first, she wielded a white gun with two barrels.

She kept a constant barrage at the drones she's facing, the orange bullets she fired flew to their intended target, even when they missed they turn round and struck the target from behind it.

Before Vita can look to the other two recruits her superior calls her name," Vita-chan," she looks up to the taller woman, "Fate-chan has finished her work earlier than expected and is coming down to see how the forwards are doing," the shorter girl nods.

Nanoha smiles as she went back to monitoring her precious trainees.

An hour later the three instructors stood before, the now exhausted, forwards who try to regain their breath, "good work everyone," came the brown hair girls praise, the purple hair girl gave a shaky laugh, "feels like you're working us to the bone," she notes.

The other's chuckle at her remark, "if you think that was tough, wait until I train you personally," a few audible gulps can be heard as a few of them felt terror at what kind of training the shorter girl could be implying.

The blond hair girl and Nanoha also feared Vita at what kind of training she'll give them, neither dared to think about it nor ask, "anyway, how are you two holding up Subaru, Teana?" the young purple hair girl and the orange hair girl nods.

Fate approach the other two forwards, these two are younger than the other two looking to be about the same age as Vita, who cannot age, "how about you two, Erio, Caro," the boy gave a confident nod, "we're fine," the pink hair girl nods as well giving a smile.

* * *

Vita watch the her two superiors talk with the forwards, they look more like parents than instructors in the way they handle the forwards, before Vita could comment on the said thought the sky suddenly darkens, everyone looks up to see the blue sky and sun covered by the rolling mass of dark clouds.

The clouds circle round like it would when a hurricane is about to form, "what's that?" Subaru asks, her superiors didn't knew either what's happening.

At the very heart of the clouds a dark orb began to grow until it's about the size of a small car, the clouds began to unleash volley of black lightning bolt upon the dark sphere causing multiple thunderclap to reverberate through the air.

The forwards watch in awe at the sight at the phenomenon, the three commanding officers recognize the danger immediately as the black sphere crackled with black lightning upon its surface, "Raising heart, Stave form!"

At her command the necklace holding the red pearl disappeared and change into a staff, the long staff is coloured white with the bottom caps with a pink point, the top end has a semi circle of gold holding the red orb now the size of a fist.

She points the staff to the sky, "Protection," the female voice of Raising heart voice spoke, a pink dome surround them all, from above came a black lightning bolt that struck the newly raised shield.

The force of the lightning caught the brunette by surprise at how strong it was, this nearly caused the shield to shatter, the others look to her as they know should the shield fail they will be all obliterated.

The black orb in the sky began to rain down black thunder bolts upon them, Nanoha began to find it harder as more and more black bolts strike the shield, seeing her friend beginning to show some strain to keep the shield up Fate brought out a golden triangular object, at the centre of the triangle is another smaller one.

She held it in her palm and gave a command, "Bardiche," the device obeys and changed it's shape as well, it grew a long staff which is similar to Raising heart but differs in colour scheme and what is fitted on the head.

The staff is light grey while the tip that rest on the ground is black, the head of this device has a revolver style cartage, on top of this is the central core of the device, which is a yellow lens which disturbingly widens like the pupil of a cat.

On both side of it pointing upwards is two stubs which are used to exhale the build up of pressure should it use a high amount of magic in one go, the other side holds a sharpen blade which is currently pointing down towards the ground making it resemble an axe.

Fate points her device to the sky, "Photon Lancer," the male voice of Bradiche spokes, golden spear heads surrounded by a circle that rotates round with with scripts of an ancient language written on the ring appear round Fate as she keeps her focus on the black orb in the sky, "fire!" she commands.

All the golden orbs shoot up towards the sphere, a few are intercepted by the black lightning coming down, but the majority made it through and smashes into the black sphere, this caused it to stop momentarily from firing any more black lightning.

All eyes watch as the orb remain still, the black clouds round it didn't lash at it anymore either, "I got a bad feeling," Vita spoke with the premonition of doom.

A blade emerge from the bottom of the sphere, slowly it comes through the black orb and drops, the blade that's dropping is a Japanese katana, this came in contact with Nanoha's barrier, the blade manage to pierce the barrier but failed to pass through completey as it remain embedded into the pink barrier.

Next they heard the black globe crack like an egg before shattering like glass, the black substance simply turns to dust and disappear in the air, while at the centre something fell, all eyes look to see that the object is a man wrapped in a black cloak that wrapped round him tightly preventing them see what do the man look like.

He didn't move as he fell to what could very well be his death, "Raising heart, holding net!" in an instance the barrier disappears allowing the damaged katana to finally hit the ground, it's sharpen point stab into the holographic earth and quiver a few times before becoming still, a pink net appears above them and catches the falling man, gently he's lowered to the ground, remaining motionless.

Fate knelt down to inspect the man, she peels the cloak back to see injuries around his chest and waist that bath his clothes in blood, "_Shamal, we have an emergency"_ she telepathically contacts, _"what's the situation?"_ a reply came urgently.

The forwards came and stare at the injured man been checked by Nanoha, "_we have an injured male, he's seem to have suffered injury to the head and two wounds to the left side of his ribs, the most serious injury is his stomach with wound about the size of my fist"_ Fate helps Nanoha by using some magic bind to stop the blood escaping from his wounds.

The man didn't react as they bind two of his wounds with magical binds, "is he dead?" Caro asks seeing no reaction from him, the others thought of the same thing as their commander checks his pulse and listen to his heartbeat for a few moments before giving an uneasy reply, "he's alive, barely."

The wound on his stomach still bled, "Nanoha, can you help me with binding the wound on his stomach," Nanoha gave an agreement, the two focus and bind the wound on his abdomen even tighter to stop any more blood from escaping.

This made him groan in pain, slowly he opens his eyes, Nanoha stare into his green eyes that's filled with pain, quickly she asks a questions in hope of getting some answer as to who he is and to distract him from his injures, "what's your name?" he struggle to move causing blood to sip through the tight magical binds, "don't move, you're heavily injured, help will be here soon," she couldn't tell did her words reach as he stares at the sky blankly while giving groans of agony every few seconds.

Fate watch Shamal rushing towards them with two medical team member behind her with a stretcher, "how is he now?" the long blonde hair woman quickly explains the current situation, "we've manage to bind his wounds from bleeding any further, he seems to have regain conscious."

The female doctor knelt down and begins to examine him, the binds round his belly disappear, this resulted in a small amount of blood spill out and down to the ground, "we're going to need to take him to the operation now!" the doctor orders.

The two stretcher bearers quickly place the man on the stretcher and carry him off as quickly and gently as possible to the emergency room, just like that Shamal is racing with the stretcher team with their patient to the operating room.

Authors note: this is short, but please R&R what you think so far, BT (Black Tornado).


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: for the sake of having probablem with the telepathic dialogue I've used this to distinguish when they're using telepathic instead of normal speaking, also please say am I OOC with anyone

_Telepathic conversation _

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Magical girl Nanoha Lyrical StrikerS.

**The Coming Storm**

On the bed in the medical wing of section six slept the intruder that had appeared on the training ground two hours ago, a status report of the man gave details of the injury he's sustained listing from all his left side ribs been cracked and other injuries that were too lengthily to remember all at once as the two captains watch Shamal examine the charts of her patient.

The forwards crowd round at another window that looks into the medical room, she ignore the forwards as they watch her closely looking at the information of the surgery reports before heading out of the room, she wipes the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand feeling a little tired from the surgery that took place half an hour ago, "how is he?" Fate asks quietly.

The doctor gave a long sigh, "for a moment I thought we were going to lose him, but somehow we manage to stabilize him, he's now sleeping" the tension in the air drain a little, "can you give any information on him?" Nanoha asks hoping some information was found, Shamal turns to look through the window to her patient for a moment.

She gives them a data pad containing all the information they manage to collect, some information of his injures and some about personal belongings, "his barrier jacket instantly shut itself down once we entered the surgery room, we search through his clothes he wore and found a wallet containing some Japanese Yen and some other country currency as well, no ID card was found or any other pieces of information," she pauses letting the information sink in.

The two captains run the scene through their minds again of what happened this morning at the training field, "Shari has the details regarding the status of his device, you should go and see her" both commanding officers nodded.

Another question made Nanoha asked a rather odd question, "have you manage to identify how powerful is he through his linker core?" the question she ask is to understand how powerful is he and to evaluate how much of a danger he is if he's an enemy.

The doctor didn't answer for a moment, she consider how she should answer, "We're unsure, we've tried to scan his linker core but found a barrier of some kind blocking us from probing it," this caught the two by surprise, "have you try to take the linker core out using Klarer Wind?

Shamal didn't know how to answer them, "with his current injures it would could prove fatal to him," they understood that as a doctor Shamal will put the patients life first, but now they're left with too many unanswered questions about the mysterious man who just suddenly appeared.

Their hope only rests with Shari whose repairing the mans device, "lets head over to the device room and see what Shari manage to uncover," Fate suggested, her friend nods knowing that the device the man has might holds some information about him, if they cannot ask it for the information they can try extracting it from the core itself.

Subaru looks over to the older women discussing the matter in low voices she couldn't hear, once finished Nanoha and Fate left, Shamal came towards them and gave them their orders, "considering the mess the training ground is in, you've been given the day off," they nodded to her words as she left them.

But the question that's buzzing round their heads made them wonder about the man, "who is he, why is he here?" she asks the same questions that's crossing everyone's mind at that moment.

* * *

They enter the device room to find Shari focus on the object suspended in a cylinder of light before her, "found anything yet?" the brunette asks, this brought the technician back to her two superiors, "I found some useful information, but unfortunately the AI seems to have been encoded with a difficult protection that's manage to stop me accessing it's memory," they didn't seem surprise at all.

Shari gesture her hand to the device in the cylinder, the two newly arrivals walk up to the cylinder and inspect the device, the device has formed itself into a Japanese sword, the sheath floated beside the damage katana with cracks running along the blade with bits of it chipped off here and there.

The pommel is encased in unadorned gold with a red tassel attach to the pommel, the hilt of handle looks like a traditional katana of a rectangular shape, the handle is smooth with what appears to be rubber surface to help with gripping the hilt that pattern itself with white diamonds formed into a line, and the black grip surrounded the diamonds.

One side of the hilt that faces upwards, when the sharpened side of the blade is facing down, what appears to be a slot of some sort build into the hilt, they would imagine is probably lifted to insert into the blade, the gold cross guard is rounded with letters written in Japanese on all four sides when looking down from the blade.

The words "North", "East", "South" and "West", running from the cross guard to half of the blade on the blunt side of the sword is what appears to be a casing, this seem to function partly to help fit the blade into the scabbard, also adjacent to the slot in the hilt appears to be a small segment that seems to move.

They guess that it uses the Velka knights cartridge system, which are loaded into the hilt and ejects when spent from the top of the moving slide of the sword, beside these small points the blade nearly resemble a katana perfectly, "reminds me of Signums Laevatein," Fate thought grimly.

Despite it been battered the blade looks well crafted and somehow beautiful, "the device has suffered major damage to it's structure with micro fracture appearing throughout it, not to mention that some of it's components have burnt out long ago by the results I've found, frankly I'm surprised it's still in one piece at all," they took in what she said about the device current state.

After finally inputting the last details into the system Shari joins them to marvel the blade, "it's rather odd," she began catching the attention of her two listeners, "what's odd?" the blonde asks, the technician would love to tease her but right now it's a serious matter they're dealing with, "the structure of the device has been heavily reinforced, I'm sure that whoever build it must had an idea of the stress it would be put under, but the technique of reinforcing it's body is a little more advance than ours" she raise her hand and two more screens appeared.

The two woman watch as information appears with a schematic of the device they were looking at appears, "it seems that this device was meant to be used to cut into the space time layer into the dimensional space," both officers consider this.

Why would someone would want to cut a hole into such a space, that place is dangerous not to mention battleships are the only things which can travel through that place, "some of the damage came from entry to our dimension, but a few of the damage was made by Fate-san Photon lancers," Shari inform them.

This brought the blondes attention, "what do you mean?" she asks seriously, the change in her tone made the technician explain quickly, "you see, your photon lancers are the reason why he and his device are in a mess," she taps a few buttons which highlighted a few places on the sword, "from my readings these are where your photon lancers manage to strike and cause some damages," another monitor appears.

Quickly Shari keys in the information she has, on screen appears a model of a human holing the sword, "from the data this is what I can gather what could have happened in that dark sphere when the photon lancers penetrated it," the model is assaulted by triangles which are cut away by the weapon in it's hand before one of the triangles manage to bounce off the blade and chipped it.

More of the triangles damage the sword before some of the triangles hit the model, after this the model disappeared, a chime sounded, the technician smiles, "ah, it's done," neither of her superiors what she meant, Shari taps away at the panel at the base of the cylinder then glances up to the sword.

The red jewel located at between the guard and hilt flash, "rebooting AI," a female computer voice announces, they remain silent when the voice spoke, "rebooting complete," Nanoha looks to the brunette for answers, "OK booting of AI successful," she told herself while continuing to analyze some information on the panel, her attention focused on the panel in front of her, leaving her two friends to wonder what is she trying to do.

Before she could precede any further the voice of the device sounded with alarm sirens sounding, "warning, foreign object trying to access data banks, initiating counter-measures," the panel Shari was working on suddenly flashed the words in bold red, "Denied" she looks in disbelieve at the panel then at the device.

At this point Nanoha voice her question, "what are you doing?" the device reply instead, "she try to forcefully probe into my data banks," Fate look to the technician who nods in acknowledgement to the device statement, "where is my lord?" it asks, both officers consider an answer for a moment.

Seeing no choice they told the device the truth, "your master is currently in our care recovering from his injures while entering this dimension," she left out the part about Fate having caused some of the injuries with her Photon Lancers, the device didn't gave any reply, Shari asks a question, "what is your name and the name of your master," it remain silent.

When it did it didn't gave it's masters name, "My name is Anemoi," at that point the panel below flash the words, "AI deactivating," the red gem turns duller until it's dark red, the technician analyze the device then shook her head, "it's deactivate itself," both the officers consider what little information they have gathered from their brief talk with Anemoi.

The blonde considers what they now know, "we only manage to get the device name, Anemoi" Fate thinks hard wondering why the name seems familiar, "I think that's a Greek word," Nanoha guess, the blonde looks up to her friend then the answer came to her.

Shari listen as well while she examine the frame of the device they were talking to for any more damage, "Anemoi translated roughly to winds in Greek, correct?" she asks while trying and recall the other details regarding the word, unfortunately she couldn't remember any more than that.

Nanoha consider her friends explanation, "either way we're going to wait until he wakes up before we could get any more answer from him," Fate agrees.

* * *

Shamal kept a vigilant watch on her patient, the operation was a success not only because of her skills, she didn't tell her them just yet about what else happened in the operating room.

She had some trouble believing it as well, "self-regeneration," she thought, it surprised her that it's even possible, during the operation the damage done to his abdomen was serious and would require a difficult operation to repair it, that was what they intended to do until they found the wound slowly been closed upon itself.

It seem as though the man is subconsciously healing his wounds by himself, maybe part of the reason why his linker core was acting erratic, of course that was only one theory she could think up that links the mysterious healing and the linker core acting strange.

But to use self regeneration would require the user to be conscious to know where the damage is, another possibility is that he has super healing powers which heals any injures he suffered.

The second option was a wishful thought, right now she's analyzing his DNA to find out is there something she's missing, she stare at the screen that show a image of the DNA been analyze, slowly she read information about the blood sample.

The information didn't gave any indication of anything abnormal, she gave a tired groan and resume her watch over the screen, something interesting caught her eye, magnifying the sight she found something moving, zooming in closer on the object moving in the blood sample she found herself unable to believe it.

The image shows what appears to be a small prawn like object, quickly she began to focus an analyzing what is the object she found, after a few minutes of analyzing the still image she went back to see can she track the object in the blood sample.

It took another five minutes for her to finally find it, the object is backed up to a corner of the sample dish, "is it some kind of microscopic creature?" she wondered, it behaved like a corner beast by waving it's arm in a motion that might seem threatening.

The new finding fascinated her very much, questions of how to analyze it went through her mind, but she wondered is the creature she found is living inside the man, what if there a small colony of them inside him?

With the image now saved the doctor considers of sending the sample to the lab to test what they might find, right now she asks herself, why would he come here of all places where laws of unauthorised dimensional travel resulted in an arrest, too many unanswered question linger in her mind when the life readings on her patient change.

She watch carefully the readings as they began to change, the man on the table began to move stiffly, he try to raise his hand up before it dropped a moment later, "_Nanoha-san, Fate-san the patient is waking up,_" a reply is returned as Shamal enters the room to see how he is visibly as he regains conscious.

He groans softly, he slowly opens his eyes, two orb of emerald stare up to the ceiling, next he tries to sit up, "easy, you're hurt pretty badly," she advises him, instantly he ceases moving when he felt the pain in his body spread through him when he moved, "whe…re am I?" he asks weakly, she checks his readings again before giving an answer, "you're in the TSBA section six infirmary, I'm Shamal the doctor," he looks up at the ceiling blankly not comprehending the information she just told him.

The door leading to the infirmary opens allowing Fate and Nanoha to step in, "these two have come here to ask you a few questions," both officers stop beside the bed of the man as he stares at them, "how are you feeling?" Nanoha asks, hoping to make him feel a little more at ease if she shows some concern for his well fair.

He looks at her with tired eyes, "did I reach heaven already?" he asks with a small smile, he seem pretty friendly from first impression, "can you tell us your name?" Fate asks, this drew a blank look from him, as if Fate had asked an impossible question.

No one spoke for a few moments, he looks up at the ceiling unable to answer which drag the silence even further, finally he gave an uneasy answer, "my name… I can't remember," none of them was expecting him to give this kind of answer.

Nanoha consults Fate through telepathy, "_what do you think?_" she quires her best friend, Fate gave a reassuring look the man, "I'm sure that you'll remember soon enough," she gave a reply to her through by telepathy as well, "_he don't seem to be lying, but it's too early to say for sure,_" Shamal check the monitors for his vitals.

He looks up with feelings of loss as they discuss about him silently, "so, I take if you're not buying that I don't know who I' am?" they look stunned they would think he would lie to them, "you did suffer a head wound, so I'm guessing that could have contribute to your loss of memory," Shamal quickly answers hoping this would make him believe that they don't suspect him lying to them.

He gives a tired sigh, "so where am I?" he finally asks the obvious question that most people would ask, "you're in the sick bay of Section six of the TSBA on planet Midlcha," he stares blankly at the ceiling as the information is processed through his tired mind, "and how did I get here?" he enquires, this question was not given an immediate answer as they consider what to say to him.

The soft beeping of the monitor that displays his data of his hearth rate and blood levels is the only sound in the room for a few tense moments, "we don't know exactly," Nanoha confess, he closes his eyes as if to sleep for a moment then opens them again, "well that makes me one big enigma."

He laughs weakly at his suppose joke, "we'll leave you to rest," he didn't even look at them as they left the room, once outside they discussed matter further, "what do you think?" the brunette asks the two, the doctor thought hard before she answers, "judging from the injury he sustained he probably manage to deflect a few from striking him, but one probably manage to strike at his head."

How he manage to get those wounds do match what happened this morning, "I also spoke to Shari, it's possible that while he was travelling to our world, his device was under so much strain it didn't had the power to stop some of Fate's attack successfully, that would explain the injures around his arms and legs," trying to piece together the situation that might have occurred within that black sphere he was in prove difficult.

The brunette glances through the window to see the man rising again, she watches as he manage to sit up right and leans back against the bed, "it's likely he has amnesia right now and will need time to recover before he could remember clearly what happened

* * *

Nightmares plagued his dreams, creatures made of pure shadows chased him as he ran for his life in terror, he heard them speaking from far away, "where are you?" the nameless horrors asks in a slow and grating voice, his footsteps pounding in the darkness match the wild beating of his heart.

In the background he could hear the sound of the shadow that chase him dragging itself slowly after him, the voice of the shadows asks him again, "where are you?" the voice asks again sounding more closer, the man dare not look back, in fear the horror is only behind him.

All of a sudden he felt something cold like a corpse hand grip his ankle causing him to fall, the sound of the dragging feet's made him froze, he didn't need to look to know the monster is behind him holding onto his leg with a cold hand, another cold hand seize his shoulder.

The hand spun him round to gave upon a darkness, a grey hand that looked months old came outreach out from the darkness, the voice spoke while two blood red eyes stare out of the shadows look upon him, "where are you Kaze?"

* * *

The man flung the bed covers off and sat up right, he panted heavily and felt his weak body give protest to the sudden action causing pain to flare up in his entire body as punishment, slowly he place his hand on his forehead and felt something wet, pulling his hand away he found it wet, it dawned on him that he must have sweated while he was having the nightmare.

The shadows that chased him in the dream still made him feel a chill run down his spine, yet a part of him thought he knew the voice from somewhere, "where are you Kaze?" the voice echoes in his mind from his dream, he wondered what did it mean, the last part made him wonder, "Kaze… is that my name?" he asks questionably.

He shook his head, "get a hold of yourself, you're injured and probably having delirious dreams," he tells himself, the door leading out of the medical bay opens, "is something wrong?" Shamal asks when she saw her patient sitting upright.

She took his arm and checked his pulse then the monitor for other information before he could even reply to her question, "just a bad dream," he simply replies, she noted the data on a pad, she help him to lie back into the bed, she kept a detached look while looking at his injures when changing the bandages.

The wound on his arm required twenty stitches, when she unwound the bandage she found the wound half healed already, the man didn't notice with eyes closed while he rested to allow his body to calm down from the pain that shot through his body when he sat up.

The doctor made notes of the finding onto the records and sent them to the two captains, the digital time stamp when she sent it read twelve fifteen midnight, "can you tell me where my device is?" he asks, the doctor looks to him wondering should she answer his question.

She sent a telepathic message to both Nanoha and Fate, despite the hour been late she received a reply they will be there shortly, "I haven't been informed, but I hear it's been repaired," he watch her with calculative eyes for a moment trying to gauge is she lying and what actions to take if she is, he broke the eye contact, "I guess I'm just as anxious to find out more about myself as you are."

In truth all of section six wants answers as well, it's not everyday they have someone entering into their dimension as badly injured as he is, already a report from Headquarters had arrived two hours ago after she submit the report regarding a search for the man information on their central system.

The report had been very though of the information regarding possible profiles; unfortunately after an hour of examining the data she found none of them match him.

The door opens allowing the two officers to enter, both of them look rather weary but somehow summoned the energy to keep themselves ready should he suddenly attack them, "how is he?" the brunette asks, her friend watch the man as he push himself to sit upright.

The doctor is scolding him for sitting up again, "he's fine, too fine," she replies worried, the red eyes woman considers her statement, "_what do you mean?_" the doctor gave them a short report of what she found, "_I found something in his blood sample that seem alive, I'm wasn't sure at the time, so I did some research and guessing it could be a nanomachines of some sort._"

They walk forward while some medicine is been given to the man when he gave a small coughing fit, "_his wounds are closing up at a much accelerated rate than a normal person should be able to, even with magic some of his wounds are healing rapidly, he might be able to walk by tomorrow afternoon,_" the doctor pats the man on the back when he manage to gag on the liquid medicine that he took.

He gave an annoyed look at them, "awfully quite you two," he declares, his emerald eyes seem to be assessing them as if they might be his enemies, as to whether is he considering attacking them or is he wondering will he be able to defend himself against them is unclear, "it's rather late," Nanoha tells him, she gave a loud yawn as a show she is tired.

Somehow that didn't convince him the slightest, "_I wonder does he know about the nanomachines inside him?_" Fate asks, the man was staring at his hand that held the cup of glass he drank from, Shamal is checking his readings from the monitor when his eyes suddenly widens.

"_I'm beginning to hate people using telepathy!_" he telepathically shouts in anger.

It took him a moment for him to register that everyone in the room had heard the wide broadcasting telepathic message he sent without thinking, "I'm sure we have good reason to talking without you knowing the details," Fate reassures him, "after all we don't know your true intentions once you recovered your memory," Nanoha adds, the injured man sighs knowing that their view of the situation is correct, under similar circumstances he would probably adopt the same caution.

Shamal decided to ask them about his device, "we can't permit you to see it yet," Nanoha answers solemnly, Fate explains from the way the man gave her a look of caution, "like your body, your device suffered major amount of damage, currently our technicians are trying to restore it," he nods to her reason, "how long do I have to stay here?"

The question made them wonder as well, "your injures are healing better than expected, so you'll be able to move by tomorrow," this little news made him smile, "but it may take you two weeks before you're back to full health," he shrugs still smiling, "if I can at least stretch my legs without been confined to this bed, I can live with that."

A screen appear next to Fate of an incoming call, accepting the call she found Shari is the caller, "is he awake?" they both wonder how could she know about the man been awake, "yes, why?" Fate asks, weary that somehow the next information might not surprise her, "the device AI has been asking to see it's lord."

They consider the matter, "t_he man might have something inside him allows his device to monitor his vitals when they're separated,_" the blonde reasons, her friend agrees, "_but should we allow him to see his device?_" they ran through what could have happen should they do as the device asks.

Seeing no alternative in getting answers they're permitting him to see his device, "_prepare the lock down room, we're bringing him now,_" Fate orders, an acknowledgement is returned to them before they told of the device wanting to see it's master.

The man watch as the two officers explain the situation, "if my device ask for me, I can't really refuse, the worse case scenario you could have is it causing damage by some unorthodox way or pouting," he jokily points out, they manage a small smile at his obvious attempt to lighten the mood.

Despite that their worries are more aimed at him than his device, "we'll be taking you to see your device," a wheel chair is quickly brought in by Shamal after she heard them taking her patient, slowly he ease himself into the chair finding the effect a little draining before they took him out of the medical bay and off to see his waiting device.

* * *

A few minutes later they stood in the device room, the man stare at the beautiful sword that's half repaired now, "so this is my device?" he asks not able to believe with his own eyes, the silence in the room is broken when the AI spoke to him, "so Lord, you are well?" he recoil from the voice of the device for a moment, gathering his wits he gave his answer, "yes, and you?" the device didn't reply for a few moments.

It gave a status report, "structure integrity at fifty percent and rising, power level at twenty percent, data files damaged, AI partly damaged," the last two part made Shari asks, "what data and what areas of the AI are damaged?" the device gave an instant answer, "barrier jacket data at twenty percent, the rest are been reconstructed, estimate time of complete recovery, unknown."

Next it gave a status report of its AI, "damage from entry has caused several problems to occur within my AI in creating the barrier jacket and automatic repair system, repair to these system will take several days before I can resume my duty at top condition."

The information it gave out to all of them told how much of a beating it had taken before coming to their world, "didn't think the damage was extensive enough to have affected the AI as well," Shari mutters angrily to herself, since the AI locked itself down since this after noon she couldn't examine any part of the AI.

She felt herself cursing for not trying to reason with it to see if she could be of any help, the man looks deep in thought while the others talk about the information they have just heard, "do you know my name?" the man asks with longing to know, they wait as the device process the question.

It asks a question, "why my lord would be asking of such information, which you should have known already?" he considers his answer when Nanoha step in, "he's suffering from amnesia, he don't know his name or what he is," the device thought about what she said.

When it spoke it asked her a question, "what is your name?" it asks with no suggestion of any emotion to give her any hint is it asking out of curiosity, or for a much different purpose.

She considers the questions carefully, "if I give it my name it could do something drastic," she thought wondering should she switch to assault form in case that happens, a glance to Shari told the woman that the technician understood what thought is going through her mind.

Fate tense up as well, ready for anything that might happen, finally seeing as getting information out of it she cooperate with it and gave her name, "Nanoha Takamachi," it went silent for a moment, for a brief moment she thought it's going to do something extreme like explode.

Finally it gave an answer, "my name is Anemoi," it pauses allowing them time to remember the name, the man seems to look more confident when he heard the name, "this man is my lord called Kaze," it answers, the name seem strange to them.

Fate voices her thoughts to Nanoha, "_Kaze means wind in Japanese,_" Fate asks to her best friend by telepathy, "_yes, but is it his real name as the device claims?_" she asks, "_could be a code name_," Fate replies cautiously considering that the device is also been cautious about the information it gives them.

The man looks at the device with sudden realization, "Kaze," he whispers, the name seem to make him look more attentively at them, something of recognition pass through his eyes for a moment, "yes, Lord of the wind," he consider the information, then smiles, "interesting, but that don't help much with most of my memory gone," they wonder is he telling the truth.

The device jewel began to flash, "returning to hibernation mode until further repairs are made, good night lord," it powers down, the man called Kaze seems tired all of a sudden slumps back into the wheelchair and close his eyes.

Fate watch him will he speak, instead she heard his breathing deepen then a small noise began to emit from him, "he's sleeping?" Shari asks in disbelieve, considering he's still recovering it's not strange he's already exhausted, "for now lets take him back to Shamal," the blonde suggest.

Seeing no other choice they push the wheelchair out of the device room, "do you think we'll be able to get anymore information by tomorrow when he wakes up?" the brunette asks, her friend considers for a moment, "only time will tell," she answers with a sigh .


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: short chapter, please R & R

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Strikers

_Telepathic speech_

**Mystery Within Mystery**

The battle on the training grounds is as intense as ever, Nanoha watch them from the shore through the viewing screens, "their growth is processing at an impressive rate master," the floating red pearl states, the brunette nods in agreement, "yes, they'll be ready for active duty soon," at the back of her mind she still wondering about Kaze.

It's been two days now since he came to their dimension, orders from Headquarters are currently investigating all databases regarding any information they could find about the man, for security purpose he is to remain at section six under surveillance.

His injures have healed well, the only indication of the wounds he suffered are the scars that are slowly fading, unfortunately he hasn't regained anymore of his memory, his device Anemoi is currently undergoing an overhaul by Shari.

The technician wizard is finding some surprising features in the device that seem a little advancer than their own, for instance the cartridge they uses are much more efficient, it even breaks down the entire casing as well to convert into magical energy meaning that spent casing won't get in the way of fighting.

Other features built into the device is been investigated, one such component seems to be keeping a location of some sort stored away with a list of encrypted items, Shari has not attempted to break the records in fear she might harm the device further in some unforeseen way.

Test results from Shamal regarding the Nano machines inside Kaze has been confirmed, they seem rather intelligent as they reacted to Shamal when she quire why would they be inside him by spelling out a few words for her.

She's now having a lot of fun trying to find a way to communicate with the nano machines who are responsible for the rapid healing of the man, the forwards have been briefed on Kaze, she remember Tia asking why don't they place him in a prison cell, Fate gave an explanation, "we don't want to give him a reason to fight us if we place him in the prison cells," the young girl try to argue back but was instantly silence as an order.

That was yesterday, the brunette let out a long sigh, having a man with no knowledge of his motives made her feel very uneasy, but they can't do anything about it right now unless do what Tia said and lock him up.

She heard foot steps from behind her, "so this is the training ground?" she turns round to find Kaze staring at the training ground with wonder, he wore a pair of black combat trousers with black boots with a white shirt, his green eyes looks round with curiosity, his light brown hair reached just past his shoulder blowing gently in the wind, now that he can stand she has to look up ever so slightly as the man is taller than her, maybe slightly taller than Fate by half an inch.

Behind him stood Vice who looks on guard for any sudden actions Kaze might make, "yes, currently the forwards are using it to practice," she gesture to a screen displaying Tia shooting down a few practice targets, she didn't want him to observe for too long for fears he might use what he saw to plan a counter attack should he fight Tia.

The brown hair woman smiles inwardly at her caution, she wonder is she overreacting to his presences, "pretty intense training," he comments, she didn't gave a reply as she turns back to overseeing the collection of the combat data from the forwards.

The man remain silent as he survey the battle on the screens, "the one with the Spear is pretty quick, but needs to work on his swings a bit more," she heard him remark with a dissatisfied look, Vice speaks up, "you can't expect much from a boy of his age," the brunette man nods in agreement

Then chuckles, "maybe I should ease up on my evaluation of people," he mumbles to the last part to himself, Vice watch the screen of the trainees process, "anyway I'll be taking me leave," he turns to look to Vice, "can you guide me the cafeteria, I'm starving," the pilot gave a chuckle as he guides the man away from them

As the two leave Vice gave a quick report, "_we've visited the lounge, living quarters and the Gym_," he pause for a moment making the woman wonder is there something else about Kaze, "_he don't seem like a bad guy to me, he smiles and jokes with some of the staff, I'm beginning to like his company as well_," despite herself she has to agree.

The man seems to know what to say to make them smile, "_I know Vice-kun, but don't let you guard down_," she heard the affirmative from the other end as they broke their telepathic conversation.

* * *

The two men made their way towards the canteen, Vice would stop and salute to some passing officers, they return the gesture, they stop when an officer asked about Kaze health, the man didn't seem to mind to give his reply and manage to make a joke out of it making the officer laugh before departing.

Halfway there the injured mage stops, he began to stumble for a moment using the wall as a support, he presses his hand to his head, "Should I call the doctor?" Vice asks sounding a little concern, after a few moments Kaze shook his head, "I'm fine, just a little light headed from the sight seeing," he replies with a smile.

Pushing himself off from the wall he walks forward, the guide sighs then runs off to catch up with him while sending a report to Shamal through telepathy.

Once they arrived at the cafeteria the two ordered some food and sat down close to the windows, Vice had ordered a coffee having ate just two hours ago, the man opposite him is munching on a baguette with some slices of bacon, lettuce and tomatoes, "pretty good," he praises then took a sip from the cup of orange juice, the smell of the bacon and orange juice made Vice consider ordering them for tomorrow lunch.

The pilot nods in approval as the man eats his food quickly, a few of the other staffs watch him warily as the brunette man gave a content look as he drink the juice slowly, "so, will they deport me to somewhere?" Kaze asked all of a sudden while Vice is in the middle of drinking his coffee.

The pilot set his cup of coffee down while he considers the question, "I don't know, it all depends on Headquarters," the man opposite him looks down at his drink, they remain in silence while they sip their drinks.

A blonde hair woman stood next to their table with a tray of coffee and some food, "mind if I join your gentlemen?" the two men look up to see Fate standing there, "no, we don't mind," Vice answers after a moment, Kaze simply sip his drink silently, the woman watches him carefully half expecting him to do something hostile.

She mentally wonder why do she feel the need to feel cautious round him, the man is still not even able to form magic let alone fight her, but somehow she feels that Kaze might be more dangerous that he appears, which is why she's feeling uneasy.

None of them spoke, Fate finished her sandwich quickly and is in the process of finishing her coffee, "what do you think of the base?" the blonde woman asks, the silence is slowly causing her to feel nervous, the recovering man considers his answer for a moment, "interesting," he simply replies, unsure how to answer her question without causing trouble.

Vice wonders what's going through his mind at the moment, "I was thinking of making a small feast for Nanoha and the forwards," Fate announces to the pair, both men looks at her wondering why is she telling them this, "I'll be need some help with preparing the feast," the two men got the hint that she wants them to help.

Fate know Vice won't object, but Kaze on the other hand would be asking questions of why is she asking him to help with the preparation for the food, after all he's still a stranger on their base, and possible enemy, so why ask him to help?

She gave an answer to the question he's asking but didn't voice them verbally, "I thought it would be good for you to become more familiar with everyone, after all we didn't throw you into a cell did we?" he looks at her for a moment, wondering how should he answer her, the pilot watches carefully as Kaze thinks deeply of the answer he's going to give.

Finally the brown hair man sighs, "guess you're right, I haven't got anything better to do either way," despite the cheerful smile she's giving him she would probably watch him like a hawk in case he might try something, truthfully he isn't planning on doing anything like poisoning them, but then again if he was in their shoes he would probably watch them carefully.

The thought wasn't pleasant so he dismisses the thought and listens to the plan Fate has of preparing the feast for her friend and subordinates to the two men.

* * *

By evening the forwards are standing before their instructor, using their force of will to keep themselves standing, they used all their strength during the last training bout that left a few of them still smoking from the battle, their instructor stood before them with a smile.

A few of them didn't want to say it out loud but they all agreed that despite their instructor smiling so harmlessly they knew that she can be very cruel during training, as they found out first hand for the last forty eight hours, "good work everyone," their instructor informs them.

She smiles partly at how well the forwards did, but also at her handiwork in managing to make them look like the walking dead as they gave grunts of acknowledgement with a few nodding to her, "training has ended for today," they seem relived, Tia slouch her shoulders to relax while Subaru smiles as if someone told her she won't be dying that day, yet.

Caro is slowly nodding off to sleep as she tries her best to remain on her feet, she felt a hand on her shoulder give her a gentle squeeze, her eyes snap open and glance down at the hand that grips her thinking it's her instructor who caught her dozing, she let out a sigh when she found it's Erio who was holding onto her shoulder.

The boy looks equally tired from the way his entire body is leaning forward and his eyes half closed, "anyone feeling hungry?" Nanoha asks seeing a few of them looking ready to turn in for bed, they all shook their heads to say no but the sound of rumbling tummies said other wise.

A soft giggle escape her lips as the forwards looks down embarrassed, "let's go to the Cafeteria for something to snack on," she took the lead as her students follow her.

* * *

One officer who was doing some work look out of the window from the corridor he walked in the living quarter section and spy the ace of ace leading the forwards, he couldn't but help notice how they shamble behind her with one of them swaying a little too much for his liking to think they are either very tired or they died and following their teacher for revenge.

He quickly walks off, his mind trying not to think of the rumours from the training camp of the woman on the ground that is known in the training corps as the "White Devil", if rumours are true she manage to go through five classes of trainees and decimate them under minutes, each.

He heard something coming from down the corridor, glancing behind him he thought he saw something ran past in the T-junction of the corridor, cautiously the man walk to the intersection and glance to the left finding no one then glances to the right, not a soul in sight.

For a moment he consider calling security, he shook his head and read his watch, "eight past ten," shaking his head the man reason with himself that he's tired and is just seeing things from the lack of sleep he's been having, last night he only mange three or four hours.

The thought made him feel a little better as he continue back with his journey to his office, while behind him at the intersection something watch him with two copper coloured eyes.

* * *

When Nanoha and the forwards reach the cafeteria they found a table filled with dishes of food, "did someone organise a surprise party?" Erio asks, Subaru stare at the dishes while her mouth begin to water at the sight of the food, "I don't recall anyone mentioning about a party," Nanoha answers.

The door of the kitchen swung open, Vice came out looking exhausted, "Vice-kun?" Nanoha asks, the man quickly came to attention at the mentioning of his name "can you explain what all these food for?" Vice was about to answer when the door behind him swung open, "thought you might want some food after you skipped breakfast and lunch," Kaze answers while leaning against the door that lead into the kitchen.

For a moment Nanoha wonder how did the man know, that she skipped all her meals today.

They look to the two men then to the table, "did you guys made all these?" Tia asks, the forwards are now wide awake from the smell of the food, "couldn't have done it without the two lovely ladies," on queue from inside the kitchen stepped out Fate and Shamal, both of them wore an apron.

The doctor smiles when she saw the state at the forwards are in, "I see she hasn't changed one bit," the instructor scratches the back of her head while laughing nervously at the comment, a long whistle from the brown hair man by the kitchen door as he watch the youngsters slump down in their seats, "if that's training I hate to see what a battle looks like," he muses before going back into the kitchen and returning with a few more dishes.

Before all of them could seat themselves another group of people walk in, "Hayate-chan," Shamal greets as the head of section six walks in while flanked by vita and Signum while behind her padded along Zafira, seeing the collection of food on the table Hayate smiles happily.

Everyone sat down, with Hayate sitting at the head of the table with her knights arranged closest to her, Fate and Nanoha sat opposite each other then their squads sitting next to them, lightning with Fate and Stars next to Nanoha, at the very end of the table sat Vice and Kaze.

Hayate is digging into the food as the rest of the others did the same, "is it this lively?" the auburn hair man asks while watching Subaru tell a story of what she and Tia did back in the training days, "when they're together for a meal it tends to get rowdy," a beer can is handed to the other man by the pilot as he expertly pops one can with one hand, the other man replies in kind and opens his can with one hand as well.

They click their cans together, "heh, want to take a bet?" Vice asks, Kaze smiles, "what kind of bet?" setting his recently open beer down on the table, "let's see who can win in a race to down one beer can in one go," Kaze thinks for a moment, "what's the stake?" Caro sitting next to Kaze watch him glance at her and give a playful wink causing her to back off away from him a little, in fear or embarrassment he didn't know.

Vice thinks for a moment, "OK, winner can order the looser to do anything the winner asks him to do," both men raise their cans, each one looking confident in their own skills as they locked with their opponents eyes, slowly they raise their beer to their lips while they kept eye contact.

The tension between the two made a few people at the table turn to see them get ready to duel, "are you planning on drinking?" asks Shamal from behind Kaze with a kind smile, the man glance over his shoulder, "is there a problem with me drinking?" the doctor points to the person sitting next to him.

Looking to his left he found Caro and Erio staring at him, "any other reason beside them?" he asks, Fate watch him as well as the doctor gives him another valid reason, "you haven't fully recovered, so I cannot allow you to take any alcohol until you made a full recovery," he looks ready to argue, "no means no," she firmly tells him giving him no room to argue.

Reluctantly he puts the can down, "so you chicken out of our bet, huh?" Vice asks while grinning at the man who took a glass of juice beside him and down it in one go.

The chatter between the others on the other end made the man listen in on their conversation, idle talk of how their day went didn't interest him one bit, Vice kept poking fun at the man in front of him every so often, Kaze teases the pilot in return.

Despite the happy conversation the two men are having Vice is giving them a detailed report to the others through the use of telepathy, "_as much as befriending him might be a good thing, it might be wiser to distant yourself, we still don't know his true motives_," Hayate tells the man while she laughs when Nanoha told her what happened on the training field.

Caro looks very tired by now, despite her initial excitement of the meal she's slowly beginning to show how tired she is as her head is slowly swaying back and forth, the man next to her watch as she looks ready to bury her face into the plate of food, smiling he place a hand on her shoulder.

This gesture woke her up straight away, then her eyes looking down at his hand then to his smiling face, "as much as I appreciate people showing me how good my meal is, I think burying your face into the food isn't a good idea," the little girl blushes while her hand fidget, Erio saw her fingers began to fidget looks to the man next to her, "might be a good idea to turn in before your friend here do what your comrade is about to do."

He points over the table to Subaru who has her head leaned against Tia's shoulder, her happy expression coupled with Tia's red face as she tries in vain to wake up her partner caused a few of the people at the table to laugh at them.

* * *

After the meal is over they all returned to their respective rooms, Kaze has also been assigned a room within the living dorm, he already knows that he's under surveillance, he didn't need to be told since yesterday when he could finally move around on his own.

Despite having all his injures healed his body still requires a large amount of time to recover before he could make a full recovery, the thought didn't sit well with him that he's weaker than he was before he entered their dimension.

Taking a deep breath he let out a sigh that might not be able to regain his memory as easily as he hoped, his own device is still undergoing repairs, Shari told him that he might be able to hear her AI tomorrow but the device itself will require a further day or two to repair it's frame.

He press his hand to a panel to the right side of the door frame as it read his hand print, the light switch from red to green telling him the door is unlocked allowing the door to slide open, stepping in he glance round the room.

A single table with a light stand stood to the right corner next to the glass door that has a small balcony he could walk out, to the left side of the room sat the single bed, it's bolted to the floor so it didn't allow it to be moved, the duvet dark cover the neatly tidied bed with a matching colour pillow.

Next to the desk is the door leading to the bathroom where a shower stall and toilet with a sink and mirror, this room is located a floor up where the officers reside, placing him in the officer floor meant he didn't have to move about too much to get to the bathroom because of his lingering injures, but it also meant keeping an eye on him would be easier.

He steps into the room, "lights," he commands as the lights in the room flicker on, the door behind him slid shut silently, he whirls round all of a sudden and glares at the door as it finally shuts, he stood there unmoving while his eyes cautiously scan the room for anything that might be threatening.

The thought his host are up to something pass through his mind for a moment before he dismiss it as been absurd, walking slowly he looks into the bathroom, his hand already gripped into a fist ready to hit anything that might spring at him.

A few minutes of searching through the bath room provided nothing, next he approach the bed and look underneath, despite having found nothing he felt his nerves on edge, when he entered the room he felt something slip pass the door a split second after he entered.

For a long moment he debated asking the surveillance team to let him look at the footage to be sure, he shook his head knowing it'll be much to ask the people whose monitoring to show him where they set up their cameras, plus if there was anything remotely threatening that entered his room they would more than likely come down ready to capture it.

Shrugging his shoulder he went into the bathroom and took a shower, unknown to him something peered from behind the curtain of the balcony door.

* * *

In the device room, Shari has been compiling the information of the device she's been repairing, she frown at the list of parts that have been requested in the last twenty four hours, the parts she manage to get this morning took the better part of the morning to swap out with the old parts with the new ones.

She's still surprised at the parts that came out were nothing more than slag of metal, or in one case just cinders, but those components were none essential while the more battle orientated parts are at peak condition, some required some repair and swapping, but the majority didn't require any maintenance.

Despite not allowing Shari access to the devices main core program, she manage to slip in to some of the defence programs, she try guessing how sophisticated the system is by using only a small part of the program she manage to crack, but found it too hard for her to even guess.

What's more she's found that the device's AI has made more than seventy five percent self repair in the last two days, yesterday it took the entire day to process up to forty percent while today it manage to hit seventy percent in the morning and just seventy five just now.

Whatever repairs it's making is either very big or complicated, which ever way Shari has been examining the data regarding the barrier jacket, the information refer to a location of retrieval of the armour to be used by it's wearer,

This is unlike those of a normal intelligence device that creates the armour from magic that is solidified, this enables to regenerating the armour through magic should they be destroyed during battle, this makes it very useful but with the current enemy been gadgets with field that neglect magic this might cause a few problems.

Kaze's barrier jacket seem to pull solid parts from an interdimensionsal space which assemble the armour while his body is partially in this pocket space, Shari began to theorize that the information of the barrier jacket data is a blue print.

The schematics for the armour she found, with the majority of the data corrupted, show the layout of the weapon and even their power output, she began to calculating the power of the piece of armour and the weapon's embedded in it, "let see, a power amplifier in strength by twenty point eight percent, three sheathed blade with some kind of power matrix inside them to enable energy from an external source to be used…"

After five minutes she close the file down, "he's packing a lot of weapons, and that's only two pieces of his barrier jacket!" she thought with surprise as she sat down on a nearby chair, a cup of tea has been set their by an assistance a few hours ago, she sips the cold tea and grimace a little, "I really should get a coffee machine here," she thought while she finishes the drink and sets the cup back down before letting him mind work with what she found.

She wonder should she make a report of the finding she's made, a look at the device in it's sword form, that is now finally whole, with still nicks here and there on the blade that still needs repairs administered to it, she sat there for a few more moments then pushes herself off the seat, the report can come later, the repairs to the device frame and AI would need to come first, she makes an estimate of the time it will take before she's completed the repairs, "tomorrow morning," she cringe at the thought but has no other choice as she braces herself on an all night job in repairing the device left in her care.

She only hopes that more answers will be shed upon the man, who knows that one man can have so many questions about him been asked within the last forty eight hours.


End file.
